


D'argent et d'écume

by BlackAngelis



Series: Or et Argent [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Gen, Hope, Incest, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Survival
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion tentent de se reconstruire après avoir fui Port-Réal
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister
Series: Or et Argent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	D'argent et d'écume

Ils doivent courir s'ils veulent vivre, ils doivent courir s'ils ne veulent pas que leur sang doré se répande sur le sol en rubis écarlates, s'ils veulent que cette ombre de seconde chance ( _de dernière chance_ ) ne soit pas déchirée par la lumière tragique du feu du dragon.

Jaime et Cersei suivent Tyrion en se tenant par la main, ce serait presque romantique s'ils ne risquaient pas la mort à chaque seconde, si malgré leurs doigts entremêlés ces longues semaines de séparation ne creusaient pas un énorme fossé entre eux, s'ils n'étaient pas des lions brisés crevant de trouille.

Le monde n'est plus que colère et gravats, la poussière recouvre leurs corps et peut-être aussi leurs cœurs, Cersei assiste à la fin de son règne complètement impuissante, la chute de ce lieu qu'elle a tant aimé et tant haï, sa prison dorée, le siège de son pouvoir, c'est fini, tout ça, tout est en train d'être emporté par les flammes et le vent, peut-être que si elle avait plus de temps elle pleurerait, peut-être même qu'elle hurlerait.

Tyrion est peut-être le plus lucide d'entre eux, le moins terrorisé, le lion qui a le plus l'habitude de survivre, le lion qui préfère se soucier d'un avenir incertain plutôt que d'un passé en morceaux, alors sur sur le chemin de leur fuite désespérée il trouve encore la force de s'arrêter quelques instants pour chercher ce qui pourra sans nul doute les aider, ce qui fit autrefois la gloire et la fortune des Lannister.

L'or.

Par un miracle qu'il n'espérait pas, il parvient à dénicher quelques pièces près de la table du conseil restreint, près de la carte où Jaime a retrouvé l'étreinte maudite de Cersei après s'être arraché à elle il y a ce qui semble être une éternité.

« Elle va nous trouver, » murmure Cersei, terrifiée, en se blottissant un peu plus contre Jaime, comme si elle cherchait à ne faire qu'un avec lui, essayant désespérément de combler ce désert invisible qui les sépare désormais, quand bien même il l'embrasse sur la tempe et enfouit le visage dans son cou pour la rassurer.

« Nous allons vivre, » répond Tyrion en s'approchant d'elle. « Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer. »

Quel hypocrite il est, à lui dire de ne pas avoir peur alors qu'il tremble de tous ses membres, mais au moins lui ne semble pas sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Tu dois te ressaisir, » lui dit-il sans doute un peu trop sèchement. « Quand nous aurons quitté cet endroit, tu pourras t'effondrer si tu veux... mais _pas maintenant_. »

« Il a raison, Cersei, » souffle Jaime. « Viens, allons-y. »

Cersei ne bouge toujours pas.

Son regard croise celui de Tyrion.

Yeux d'émeraude.

Larmes de diamant.

« Fais-moi confiance, » dit-il. « Je t'en supplie... pour une fois dans ta vie, fais-moi confiance. Je peux nous sortir de là. »

Il n'ose pas détourner la tête et rompre cet échange qui pourrait avoir l'infortune de leur coûter la vie, c'est dur, bien sûr que c'est dur, comment se faire confiance après avoir virevolté au milieu des mensonges et des trahisons pendant une vie entière ?

Yeux d'émeraude.

Larmes de diamant.

Coeur de rubis – le même cœur blessé, le même sang maudit.

Cersei acquiesce lentement.

Alors Jaime l'entraîne de nouveau à sa suite et tous les trois se remettent à courir.

.

Tyrion ne s'autorise à respirer qu'une fois que leur fragile embarcation s'éloigne des ruines fumantes de ce qui fut longtemps leur maison, les cendres ont remplacé le soleil et les étoiles dans le ciel et peut-être que nulle lumière ne viendra plus jamais éclairer leur chemin.

Cersei a les yeux dans le vague et Jaime est tout aussi perdu, tout ça est plus terrifiant que n'importe quelle flamme parce que si les jumeaux sont entièrement submergés par la peur et le désespoir alors c'est lui qui va devoir les sauver, va t-il réussir à les garder en vie comme il s'est promis de le faire ? Va t-il empêcher les rugissements des lions de mourir pour toujours ?

Il a la gorge nouée et là, au milieu de cet enfer bleu cendre, Tyrion a envie de s'effondrer à son tour et de se mettre à pleurer.

.

Il ne le fait pas, bien sûr.

Cersei et Jaime ont besoin de lui.

Il ne peut pas les laisser tomber encore une fois.

.

Ils ne sont plus rien et c'est une des premières choses qu'ils apprennent quand ils s'échouent finalement sur les rives d'Essos.

Leur nom ne les sauvera pas, ici, bien au contraire. Il n'y a ni richesse, ni puissance sur lesquelles s'appuyer. La royauté a déjà déserté Cersei, sa couronne n'est plus qu'un souvenir et à la façon dont elle marche, courbée sous un poids invisible, jamais on ne saurait dire qu'elle fut un jour une reine fière et sans peur qui avançait la tête haute en brûlant le monde de ses yeux émeraude, quelque chose qui évoquait une explosion de feu grégeois.

Jaime lui tient la main mais c'est comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, comme s'il était toujours dans les souterrains du Donjon Rouge à attendre la mort, ou peut-être à Winterfell à aspirer à une deuxième vie, un nouveau départ.

 _C'est ce que nous pouvons avoir_ , pense Tyrion, ou peut-être le dit-il à voix haute, quelle importance quand les jumeaux sont si perdus dans leurs pensées qu'ils ne semblent même plus le voir ?

Alors il s'avance et s'immisce entre eux parce que maintenant, ce n'est plus seulement Cersei et Jaime ou Jaime et Cersei, c'est Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion, ils doivent se rappeler qu'il est là, qu'il est leur petit frère, ils doivent lui faire une petite place dans leur vie parce qu'ils ont toujours été le centre de sa vie à lui et que, peut-être un peu égoïstement, il aimerait que ça devienne enfin réciproque.

_Une seconde chance._

Tyrion prend la main gauche de Jaime et la main droite de Cersei d'un air de dire, voilà, nous formons un seul lion et je ne vous lâcherai plus jamais alors ne me lâchez pas.

« Venez. »

Ils ne font pas un seul mouvement pour se dégager.

Tyrion continue d'avancer, le regard déterminé.

.

Leur ancienne vie n'est plus que cendres et souvenirs. Cersei et Jaime s'en rendent véritablement compte lorsqu'il leur faut renoncer à leurs dernières possession s'ils veulent espérer avoir un toit au-dessus de leur tête.

Un homme aux yeux scrutateurs tenant une bourse remplie de pièces d'or ne quitte pas des yeux la main d'or de Jaime et celui-ci, même s'il ne parle pas un mot de valyrien, comprend le message. Il hésite à la retirer parce que c'est Cersei qui l'a fait faire pour lui et puis il se résout à s'en séparer parce qu'après tout, Cersei est _là_ , _avec lui,_ et sa présence vaut bien plus que n'importe quelle babiole, elle n'a pas de prix.

Lorsque l'homme se tourne vers la reine déchue, elle lui donne sa bague sans faire d'histoires mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'intéresse le plus, comme elle le comprend rapidement en le voyant fixer le collier dont elle ne s'est jamais séparée depuis son enfance.

« Non, » murmure t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, ses premiers mots depuis une éternité. « C'était le collier de Mère. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle. Non, non... »

Le cœur de Tyrion se serre face à sa détresse parce qu'il comprend, lui aussi partage sa douleur d'orpheline, lui aussi s'accrocherait désespérément à son souvenir.

Il comprend mais ça ne change rien.

Cersei va devoir s'en séparer, et elle l'a compris aussi.

« Je ne veux pas. Jaime, s'il te plaît... »

« Je suis désolé, Cersei, » répond t-il en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Mais nous avons besoin d'argent. Nous en avons besoin si nous voulons survivre, tu comprends ? »

« Cersei. »

Tyrion a à peine conscience de s'avancer vers elle et de lui prendre la main, jamais il n'aurait osé le faire avant mais _avant_ n'importe plus, le passé est révolu, inaccessible, et ce simple contact est comme la promesse d'un océan de possibles, d'un grand peut-être.

« S'il te plaît. »

Sa voix est suppliante, ses yeux sont tristes et implorants, les yeux de quelqu'un qui a aussi tout perdu et qui s'accroche aux deux seules choses qu'il lui reste – son frère et sa sœur.

Alors lentement, très lentement, Cersei détache son pendentif et l'emprisonne dans le creux de sa main pendant de longues secondes, comme si elle s'apprêtait à perdre Mère pour la deuxième fois.

Une larme roule sur sa joue quand elle le lâche.

« Merci, Cersei, » lui dit Jaime en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Merci, Cersei, » répète Tyrion.

La bourse de pièces d'or est lourde dans sa main. Il y ajoute les pièces qu'il est parvenu à récupérer dans leur fuite.

L'or a disparu de leurs cheveux et de leurs possessions.

Il tient tout ce qu'il reste.

« Ça va aller, » murmure t-il. « Ça va aller. »

Tyrion ne sait pas si Cersei et Jaime le croient.

Il n'est pas sûr de se croire lui-même.

.

_Je vais nous garder en vie._

Cette pensée ne quitte pas l'esprit de Tyrion une seule seconde au cours des longues, terrifiantes heures qui suivent. Tous les trois jettent de temps à autre un regard apeuré vers le ciel, comme ils le feront probablement jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours parce qu'il leur sera impossible d'oublier la monstrueuse silhouette du dragon s'abattant sur eux, sur leurs rêves dorés, la presque-mort de tout espoir d'avenir.

Il en reste quelque chose, évidemment, parce qu'ils sont là tous les trois, ils sont vivants et ça va continuer, ça _doit_ continuer, pour cette seconde chance qui s'offre à eux, pour la vie qui grandit dans le ventre de Cersei.

Les jumeaux lui font entièrement confiance, il le sait parce qu'ils le suivent presque aveuglément, il y a sans doute une effroyable ironie là-dedans parce que lui aussi a suivi quelqu'un aveuglément et il l'a amèrement regretté.

Ceci est différent, bien sûr – Cersei et Jaime le suivent parce qu'ils ne forment qu'un, maintenant, parce qu'il est leur petit frère et que jamais, jamais il ne les conduirait à leur perte.

Quand il cesse d'entendre le bruit rassurant de leurs pas derrière lui, il fait aussitôt volte-face pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un bien désarmant spectacle.

Cersei est tombée à genoux, une main posée sur le ventre, l'autre agrippant désespérément la main de Jaime, qui essaye tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

Aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'intérieurement, elle hurle, et son cri imaginaire transperce ses entrailles.

Tyrion s'approche d'elle et appuie son front contre le sien, il ne craint pas qu'elle le repousse et qu'elle le toise avec dégoût parce que la haine doit appartenir au passé s'ils veulent espérer s'en sortir.

« Cersei. Ça va aller. »

« Non, » répond t-elle en sanglotant. « Nous avons tout perdu, nous... »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » la coupe t-il doucement. « Il nous reste le plus important. »

Il leur reste ce qui compte le plus au monde, le lien qui les unit tous les trois, il leur reste le petit lionceau dans le ventre de Cersei, un peu de vie parmi leurs âmes mortes, quelque chose à espérer.

« Allons-y, » reprend Tyrion.

Sans lâcher la main de Jaime, Cersei se relève parce qu'elle l'a toujours fait, parce que c'est ce que font les lionnes, mêmes celles qui sont brisées.

.

« Et maintenant ? »

La voix de Cersei est à peine un souffle dans l'obscurité. Ils sont tous les trois assis autour de la table de la cuisine de leur nouvelle maison.

Cela a été plus facile que ce que Tyrion avait prévu – une maigre consolation. Il leur reste même assez d'or pour pouvoir vivre quelque temps.

Ils n'éprouvent nul soulagement, pourtant, parce que même la nuit ne saurait chasser la terrible lumière des flammes et l'obscurité leur évoque bien trop l'ombre du dragon et celles qui dansent dans leurs yeux émeraude.

Cersei se frotte les bras comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de geler de l'intérieur. Jaime n'ose pas la serrer contre lui pour la réchauffer, l'approche de la mort a le don de combler tous les fossés et maintenant qu'elle s'est éloignée pour un temps il semble s'être rappelé de tout ce qui l'a séparé de sa jumelle.

« Maintenant... on survit. »

Sa voix à lui est forte, il pousse le rugissement qui les a désertés, peut-être pour toujours.

Tyrion se lève et, après un dernier regard en arrière, se réfugie dans l'une des trois chambres.

Il referme la porte, se laisse glisser contre le mur et là, pour la première fois depuis l'instant où ils ont fui les cendres et les flammes, Tyrion s'autorise enfin à pleurer.

.

Cersei et Jaime se dévisagent en silence, ils observent ce que l'autre est devenu, à quel point le miroir s'est brisé, à quel point ils sont différents, maintenant, et pourtant de nouveau ensemble malgré toutes ces fissures qui défigurent leurs corps et leurs cœurs.

« Je... je vais me coucher, » annonce Jaime.

Il amorce un geste vers elle, hésite de longues secondes et puis finalement, dépose un léger baiser sur son front, la seule chose qu'il peut se résoudre à lui offrir.

« Bonne nuit. »

Cersei lui fait un léger signe de tête sans lui répondre.

Il est évident qu'ils ne partageront pas le même lit, comment le pourraient-ils alors qu'ils doivent seulement réapprendre à cohabiter, à se parler, à simplement se toucher ?

Jaime est revenu mais c'est quand même comme si une part de lui était restée dans le Nord, dans cette contrée froide où Cersei n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer et au fond d'elle, peut-être qu'elle ne veut même pas le savoir.

Elle a l'habitude de dormir seule, maintenant, depuis que Jaime est parti, depuis qu'il l'a abandonnée, et pourtant lorsqu'elle s'allonge dans le grand lit froid, il ne lui a jamais paru aussi vide.

.

Ils sont épuisés mais aucun d'eux ne dort bien longtemps, cette nuit-là.

Les cauchemars les maintiennent éveillés.

.

Les premiers jours sont terribles, terribles parce que même s'ils sont enfin réunis, ils se sentent plus seuls que jamais.

Tyrion a l'impression que tous les trois sont prisonniers d'une cage invisible dont ils ne parviennent pas à trouver la clé mais ils n'en parlent pas, même s'ils devraient.

Ils évitent de se regarder dans les yeux parce que ça fait trop mal, ça fait mal de voir ses propres blessures dans le regard de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui est de son sang, quelqu'un qui est aussi maudit que soi.

Tyrion pleure quand Cersei et Jaime ne sont pas là pour le voir, il pleure parce que ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça, ils doivent ne former qu'un seul lion, maintenant, alors pourquoi ressemblent-ils autant à trois moutons égarés ?

« Je n'en peux plus, » craque t-il un soir avant d'aller se coucher.

Le silence lui crève les tympans et lui donne envie de se mettre à rugir de désespoir.

« Nous devons parler, » reprend t-il. « S'il vous plaît... nous devons parler et cesser de nous éviter ainsi en permanence. »

Une lueur de culpabilité apparaît dans les yeux de Jaime, son sauveur, celui qui l'a protégé et aimé pendant toutes ces années et quelque chose de similaire illumine les émeraudes de Cersei, jumeaux un jour, jumeaux toujours, en cet instant il les déteste autant qu'ils les aime, pourquoi continuent-ils de le faire souffrir quand ils devraient essayer de se reconstruire ?

« Ne pleure pas, petit frère, » murmure Jaime avant de le serrer contre lui et c'est seulement là que Tyrion s'aperçoit que des larmes roulent sur ses joues. « Ne pleure pas, surtout. »

La reine déchue ne bouge pas mais baisse la tête, comme toujours écrasée par le poids de cette couronne qui a failli tout lui coûter, surtout ce qui compte le plus.

« Tu as raison, » admet Jaime. « Il faut... il faut que nous parlions. Demain, nous discuterons. D'accord ? »

Tyrion se trouve ridicule, à sangloter comme un enfant de cinq ans, pourtant c'est sans nul doute ce qui éveille l'instinct maternel de Cersei et ce qui la pousse à poser une main sur son bras.

« Demain, » répète t-elle dans un souffle.

« Promis ? » demande t-il d'une petite voix.

« Promis, » répètent t-ils à l'unisson et Tyrion est fier, si fier, parce que c'est la première fois qu'ils parlent de concert depuis qu'ils sont ici, c'est la première fois qu'ils s'accordent parfaitement sur quelque chose et c'est _beau_.

Alors, comme s'il était vraiment un enfant, Cersei et Jaime le prennent par la main et le guident jusqu'à son lit.

« Dors, Tyrion, » dit Jaime. « Tout va bien. »

Bien sûr que tout va bien, veut-il répondre, nous sommes ensemble, maintenant et pour toujours, mais il est trop fatigué, ses paupières se ferment et il sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Il sait qu'aucun cauchemar ne viendra le hanter, cette nuit, parce que des jumeaux dorés veillent sur lui et ils brillent si fort qu'ils chasseront tous les ombres.

.

Cersei et Jaime se regardent.

Il n'est plus temps de baisser les yeux ou de tourner la tête, il n'est plus temps d'ignorer l'autre et ce fossé qui les sépare parce que Tyrion leur a sauvé la vie et qu'ils ne peuvent pas gaspiller cette seconde chance en vivant comme des fantômes désespérés. Alors, quand le soleil s'est levé, ils se sont assis face à face avec l'intention d'honorer leur promesse.

Tyrion dort encore, il ne sera pas là pour les entendre mais ce n'est pas grave, peut-être qu'il verra que le fossé s'est rétréci, juste un peu.

« Alors ? » lâche Jaime.

Cersei observe son jumeau, son autre moitié, son âme sœur, l'amour de sa vie, elle observe ce qu'il est devenu, il n'a plus grand chose à voir avec le fier lion doré qu'il était autrefois, l'or s'est terni jusqu'à s'évanouir, ceci est un bien triste spectacle et elle sait parfaitement que les mêmes pensées doivent traverser son esprit à lui.

Jaime est revenu, il est revenu pour elle, pour la sauver, mais il n'aurait pas eu à le faire s'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée en premier lieu.

« Tu es parti. »

Il fronce les sourcils face à l'accusation.

« Tu m'as laissée. Tu es parti rejoindre l'ennemi et tu m'as laissée... tu nous as laissés, moi et le bébé. Tu nous a abandonnés. Tu disais m'aimer et tu es parti. »

« Aimer ne signifie pas tout accepter, » répond t-il fermement.

Une blessure apparaît dans ses yeux.

« Tu as menti, Cersei. Tu as brisé un serment. J'avais donné ma parole d'aller me battre pour les vivants, et je l'ai fait. »

Cersei a la décence de baisser les yeux, peut-être parce qu'elle pense aux terribles conséquences qu'a entraîné un petit mensonge – un bel effet papillon.

« Tu as presque ordonné à la Montagne de me tuer. »

« Tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais pu le faire. »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue. »

C'est au tour de Cersei d'être blessée parce qu'il vient de douter de son amour pour lui, quelque chose qui est si profondément ancré en eux qu'il est à l'origine de leur histoire.

« Je t'aimais, » murmure t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Je t'aimais tellement. »

« Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

Cette perspective semble l'atteindre, lui faire comme un coup au cœur et c'est rassurant, tellement rassurant, il n'est pas trop tard pour arranger les choses, ce qui les lie ne s'est pas éteint définitivement.

« Bien sûr que si. Et toi ? »

« Moi aussi. »

C'est loin d'être une déclaration d'amour et elle peut lire une certaine résignation dans sa voix, comme si leur amour était une malédiction à laquelle il ne peut échapper – et c'est sans doute le cas.

« Les choses ont bien changé, n'est-ce pas ? » soupire t-elle, soudainement très lasse.

« _Nous_ avons bien changé, » acquiesce t-il avec tristesse.

C'est alors que Cersei perçoit la présence d'une troisième personne dans la pièce. Tyrion se tient non loin d'eux, hésitant.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Cersei et Jaime se regardent.

Elle ne s'est pas excusée et lui non plus parce qu'ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, mais ils ont parlé et c'est un début, un début sur le chemin périlleux qui les attend.

« Ça va mieux, » répond doucement Jaime.

Cersei acquiesce lentement.

.

Il y a des couleurs, à Pentos, du rouge, du vert, du bleu, du doré, le doré de leurs cheveux qui a disparu sous la poussière et Jaime retrouve toutes ces couleurs sur les robes de Cersei. Elle a laissé tomber le noir, la couleur du deuil, la couleur de l'hiver, et elle a laissé la vie revenir sur ses vêtements.

Le chemin est long mais ils ont commencé à l'arpenter, tout doucement. Chaque matin, Jaime la prend par la main, tous les deux vont se promener le long de la mer et observent l'écume venir s'échouer sur le sable.

« Ça me rappelle Castral Roc, » murmure t-il un jour, les yeux mi-clos devant le soleil levant.

Cersei acquiesce, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'est beau. »

Il y a eu peu de beauté dans leur vie ces derniers mois, alors qu'ils étaient loin de l'autre, surtout de la laideur, bien trop de laideur, celle de la tristesse, de la solitude, de l'abandon, de la mort.

Du noir.

Jaime déteste cette couleur plus qu'aucune autre et ne veut plus jamais la regarder, il veut du rose, maintenant, du jaune, de l'orange, les couleurs du ciel à l'aube, les couleurs d'un nouveau jour, d'un nouveau départ.

Il pose la main sur le ventre arrondi de Cersei.

Sur l'espoir.

Il passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrasse sur le front.

.

Jaime et Tyrion sont assis devant la porte de la maison et observent les étoiles apparaître dans le ciel, un peu comme ils le faisaient dans le Nord, avant que l'armée des morts ne déferle sur eux, la fin tragique de toute lumière.

Les étoiles sont des petits points blancs dans le ciel couleur d'encre, elles ne sont pas faites d'or mais d'argent, elles ne leur semblent plus aussi lumineuses maintenant que les lions ont perdu leur bel éclat doré.

Tyrion observe Jaime toucher son moignon du bout des doigts, le nain et l'estropié, ils forment un sacré duo, il faudrait chercher très longtemps pour retrouver la moindre trace de la gloire des Lannister en eux mais ce n'est pas grave, ça n'importe pas.

Ils sont vivants, ils sont ensemble et rien d'autre ne compte.

« Tu aurais pu avoir une vie dans le Nord, » dit doucement Tyrion. « Tu aurais pu récupérer Castral Roc et fonder une famille avec... »

Il ne prononce pas le nom du chevalier fantôme, le spectre d'un avenir possible qui a hanté les pensées de Jaime sans jamais vraiment parvenir à se matérialiser dans la réalité.

« J'aurais pu, » admet-il. « S'il n'y avait pas eu Cersei. »

Que pouvait un simple écho face à son autre moitié ?

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu allais partir, » reprend Tyrion, la voix lourde de reproches. « Je serais venu avec toi. »

« Tu aurais abandonné ta reine ? » s'esclaffe t-il comme si c'était un peu drôle, sauf que ça ne l'est pas du tout parce que les yeux de Tyrion se mettent à briller, des étoiles filantes tombent de ses yeux et roulent sur ses joues.

« Bien sûr. Je l'aurais fait pour toi. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi, Jaime. »

Il y a tant de foi dans sa voix que Jaime en frissonne, Tyrion n'a jamais eu besoin de lever les yeux vers le ciel pour regarder le soleil, il lui suffisait de le regarder _lui,_ son grand frère, son sauveur.

« Je t'aime, espèce d'idiot doré. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais, » répond Jaime en l'enlaçant. « Mais je ne suis plus si doré, maintenant. »

« Tu es toujours un idiot. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Tyrion. »

Ils forment vraiment un seul lion, en cet instant, mais ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de ressentir un vide, il manque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Cersei s'avance vers eux d'un pas hésitant.

« Bien sûr, » répond Tyrion en s'écartant de Jaime.

Elle s'assoit à côté de lui en lui jetant un regard prudent. Les mots ne sont pas nécessaires, ici, peut-être même qu'ils seraient trop douloureux, ils ne feraient que leur rappeler la méfiance et les trahisons, alors ils laissent leurs yeux parler pour eux, là où brillent les soleils de leurs regrets.

Tyrion se sent véritablement en paix, il est assis entre son frère et sa sœur, il est celui qui leur a sauvé la vie et il continuera de le faire encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours argentés.

.

Cersei pose les mains sur son ventre qui s'arrondit doucement, là où son nouveau lionceau est en train de grandir à l'abri de ce monde bien trop cruel, une idée un peu folle lui traverse l'esprit, elle s'imagine ne jamais accoucher et le garder en sécurité pour toujours, là où personne ne pourra jamais lui faire de mal.

Tyrion l'observe faire en silence, ne sait pas s'il devrait dire quelque chose, peut-être parce qu'il a encore un peu peur de cette sœur qu'il a aimée et détestée en même temps, peut-être parce que le ressentiment est toujours en train de faire battre leurs cœurs.

« Tu regrettes ? » demande t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Regretter quoi ? »

« De t'être enfui avec nous. »

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, c'est vrai, il tenait beaucoup à Daenerys mais ça, c'était avant qu'elle ne brûle tout, même son cœur, avant qu'elle ne déclare que les dragons étaient les ennemis mortels des lions.

Au fond, Daenerys était comme une lune pour lui.

Il a choisi le soleil – ses deux soleils.

« Non. »

Elle acquiesce.

« Tu as libéré Jaime. Tu voulais qu'il me sauve, malgré tout ce que je t'avais fait. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il hausse les épaules et fait la moue.

« J'imagine que je dois être le plus stupide des Lannister en plus d'être le plus petit. »

Cersei le dévisage en clignant des paupières, comme prise au dépourvu.

Ils éclatent de rire au même moment, un son joyeux qui vient pour un temps chasser le bruit de leurs larmes s'écrasant sur le sol, un son presque oublié, un son magnifique. Quand Jaime entre dans la pièce et les voit tout les deux comme ça, écroulés de rire, il pense que, oui, il est bien mort à Port-Réal et se trouve maintenant dans un endroit meilleur, un endroit où Cersei et Tyrion s'aiment et où ils forment une vraie famille tous les trois.

Mais c'est de la vie qu'il y a dans leurs émeraudes, une renaissance, et il comprend que c'est réel, que ça existe vraiment et que c'est _là_ , devant lui.

L'espoir a un son et c'est exactement celui qu'il vient d'entendre.

« Jaime, » murmure Cersei en s'apercevant de sa présence.

Elle lui sourit, un sourire plus grand et plus sincère que tous ceux qu'elle lui a offerts depuis qu'il l'a laissée derrière lui sans un regard en arrière, alors il referme les bras autour d'elle et ferme les yeux pour inspirer son parfum.

.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Jaime entre dans la chambre de Cersei un matin, le cœur lourd, la tête basse, et s'assoit sur le bord de son lit. Il regarde son ventre gonflé et le touche du bout des doigts pour éviter de croiser son regard. Elle recouvre sa main de la sienne et c'est la certitude de savoir qu'ils sont ensemble, maintenant, qu'ils sont enfin réunis et qu'aucun d'eux n'ira nulle part qui lui donne le courage de parler.

« J'ai couché avec Brienne de Torth. »

Il la sent se tendre, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau, un éclair transperce son regard et vient le frapper là où son cœur bat mais ne le brise pas, peut-être parce qu'il briserait le cœur de Cersei en même temps.

« Et ? »

Sa voix est dénuée d'émotions mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Il la connaît si bien que la peine et la rage qu'elle ressent deviennent siennes, ou alors peut-être est-il tout simplement en colère contre lui-même.

« Et rien du tout. Je suis revenu pour toi. »

Ce ne sont que quelques mots et pourtant c'est un océan de sentiments qu'il vient de laisser échapper, oui, je l'aimais assez pour partager son lit mais pas assez pour rester, c'est toi, ça a toujours été toi, toi, toi, toi.

« J'ai couché avec Euron Greyjoy. »

Jaime le savait, bien sûr, mais ce que ça fait mal de l'entendre et de l'imaginer.

« Tu couchais déjà avec lui avant mon départ ? » ose t-il demander, les dents serrées.

« Non, » rétorque t-elle aussitôt. « Il n'y avait que toi. »

C'est à son tour de hocher la tête et même si Cersei s'est tue, ses émeraudes continuent de parler, de supplier, que toi, Jaime, que toi, rien que toi, et il porte sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

« J'imagine que nous sommes quittes, » soupire t-il avec un sourire triste.

« Je suppose... »

Ils ne s'énerveront pas, ils ne demanderont pas à l'autre des détails au sujet de quelque chose dont ils ne veulent de toute façon rien savoir, il n'y aura pas de crise de jalousie – tout ça brille trop fort, comme l'or, ça étincelle et ça brûle, ça fait trop mal.

Ils préfèrent l'argent, désormais, quelque chose de plus doux, quelque chose qui est peut-être moins glorieux mais qui ne les laissera pas avec le cœur en miettes.

Cersei se blottit contre lui, là où elle peut tout oublier parce que ce qu'elle possède de plus précieux est en train de battre doucement, le plus beau son qui existe à ses yeux.

.

Tyrion observe de loin son frère et sa sœur marcher le long de la mer, ils s'aiment à en crever et ça crève les yeux, le fossé qui les sépare n'est plus aussi grand qu'avant, plus aussi profond, ils s'enlacent mais leurs lèvres ne sont pas entrées en contact une seule fois, pas encore, parce qu'au fond tout est loin d'être réglé entre eux, tout ne peut pas se dissiper aussi facilement que l'écume qui s'échoue sur le sable, mais ça viendra, Tyrion en est sûr.

Alors, quand Cersei et Jaime lui font signe de la main pour qu'il les rejoigne, il n'hésite pas une seule seconde.

Il n'y a qu'ensemble qu'ils peuvent espérer se relever et devenir plus forts que jamais.

.

« Je suis désolée. »

Jaime lance un regard surpris à Cersei, comme s'il avait mal entendu.

« Quoi ? » demande t-il, un peu bêtement.

« Je suis désolée. C'est bien ça que tu voulais entendre ? »

Elle soupire, peut-être s'en veut-elle de s'être un peu emportée.

« Je n'aurais pas dû mentir. Je n'aurais pas dû te repousser loin de moi. »

La gorge serrée par l'émotion, il fait un léger signe de tête.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule, » admet-il. « _Vous_ laisser seuls, toi et le bébé. »

Elle pose une main sur sa joue, la caresse de son pouce.

« Mais tu es revenu. Tu es revenu pour moi. Pour nous. »

Il appuie son front contre le sien et sourit.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurent sans se toucher et tous les deux songent à quel point leurs baisers leur manquent.

.

Cersei court.

L'air est brûlant, elle suffoque, tout s'effondre autour d'elle, elle est seule et elle a _peur_.

Elle va mourir.

Elle va mourir ici, seule, abandonnée, elle va mourir et...

Cersei se fige et écarquille les yeux.

 _Jaime_.

Son autre moitié est là, juste devant elle, il est revenu.

Il est revenu pour la sauver.

Lorsqu'il s'avance vers elle, elle lui ouvre ses bras et fond en larmes.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, un long baiser qui lui coupe le souffle.

« Tu es venu me sauver, » sanglote t-elle.

Il s'écarte.

Ses yeux sont froids.

« Non. »

Sans prévenir, il referme la main autour de sa gorge et il serre, il serre, il serre.

Cersei n'a même plus la force de crier.

.

Cersei se réveille en hurlant et pose une main sur son cou, là où la main de Jaime s'est refermée, elle tremble de tous ses membres, a encore cette terrible impression d'exhaler son dernier souffle de vie, c'était un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar, Jaime ne lui ferait jamais de mal, Jaime l'aime et elle l'aime aussi, tout va bien, tout va bien.

Elle se sent seule dans ce grand lit vide, si seule, si gelée, elle a besoin de chaleur, elle a besoin de son autre moitié.

Jaime a le dos tourné vers elle quand elle se glisse dans sa chambre, puis dans son lit.

Il ne dormait pas, et lorsqu'il se retourne, elle se met à pleurer.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. Tu m'étranglais... tu me tuais et... »

« Tout va bien, Cersei, » murmure t-il d'un ton apaisant.

Il l'attire contre lui et lui caresse les cheveux.

« Je suis là. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, d'accord ? Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. »

« Je sais, mais... »

Il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Dors. Je suis là, avec toi. Dors. »

Elle se sent bien, dans les bras de son jumeau, elle se sent complète, en sécurité, alors elle s'autorise à fermer les yeux et elle sait qu'elle ne fera pas d'autres cauchemars cette nuit, pas alors que son autre moitié veille sur elle avec deux yeux remplis d'amour.

.

Lorsque Tyrion se lève, la porte de la chambre de Jaime est entrouverte et il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un œil dans la pièce.

C'est lorsqu'il voit les jumeaux endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'il comprend que cette fois les lions ne seront plus jamais séparés, ils sont ensemble pour toujours, il pense qu'ils doivent se sentir si bien alors il se sent bien lui aussi et il est heureux, si heureux.

Il ferme la porte et s'éloigne, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

.

Des émeraudes.

C'est la première chose que voit Cersei quand elle ouvre les yeux. Des émeraudes – les prunelles de Jaime. La tête posée sur l'oreiller, il la regarde tendrement.

« Bonjour, » dit-il.

Elle sourit.

« Bonjour. »

Cela lui rappelle tous ces matins où elle se réveillait à ses côtés, dans le Donjon Rouge, quelque chose qui fera à jamais partie de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Jaime tend la main et lui caresse les cheveux.

« Ils repoussent, » fait-il remarquer.

« Oh... je n'ai pas songé à les couper depuis que nous sommes ici. Je vais... »

« Non, » l'interrompt-il doucement. « Ne le fais pas. Tes longs cheveux... ils me manquent, » avoue t-il.

Ses yeux brillent parce qu'il doit probablement penser à toutes ces fois où il les caressait pendant des heures et des heures, les entortillait autour de ses doigts, à la façon dont ils étaient décoiffés après leurs étreintes et le cœur de Cersei manque un battement parce qu'elle y pense elle aussi.

Comme si elle n'y tenait plus, elle comble la distance qui les sépare et permet ainsi à leurs lèvres de se retrouver après ces trop longs mois de séparation. Leur baiser est passionné, fiévreux, et seul le besoin de respirer les pousse à s'écarter.

« Je t'aime, » lâche Cersei, les yeux humides. « Je t'aime tellement. Je... »

« Je sais, » répond t-il. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassent pendant des heures ou peut-être une éternité, ils rattrapent ce temps qu'ils ont passé loin l'un de l'autre, ce temps perdu, gaspillé, gâché, plus jamais ils ne referont la même erreur, plus jamais ils ne se sépareront.

« Pour toujours ? » demande Cersei au bout d'un moment.

« Pour toujours, » confirme Jaime.

.

« Je suis heureux pour vous, » dit Tyrion à Cersei un peu plus tard dans la journée.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il pointe son ventre arrondi du doigt.

« Vous allez enfin pouvoir former une vraie famille, maintenant. »

Cersei le dévisage longuement, Tyrion, son petit frère, celui qui lui a inspiré tant de sentiments intenses et contraires, celui qu'elle n'a jamais pu se résoudre à tuer.

Celui qui lui a sauvé la vie.

Alors Cersei lui prend la main et la dépose sur son ventre.

« _Nous_ allons enfin pouvoir former une vraie famille. »

Tyrion pleure quand elle s'accroupit pour le serrer contre elle.

.

Cersei et Jaime regardent les étoiles d'argent dans le ciel et savourent le silence qui les entoure, ils se sentent plus en paix qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été, ils ont presque l'impression d'être de nouveau des adolescents insouciants dont la seule préoccupation est de s'aimer. Jaime pose la main sur le ventre de Cersei et sourit, leur avenir est en train de grandir là, juste sous sa paume, un nouveau lionceau aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux verts, une nouvelle chance inespérée.

« Jaime ? Tu penses... tu penses que tout ira bien ? »

Il perçoit une vieille peur dans sa voix, les mots d'une sorcière, une histoire de couronnes et de linceuls d'or, quelque chose qui hante encore ses cauchemars, quelque chose en quoi il n'a jamais cru.

« Bien sûr, » la rassure t-il. « L'enfant ira bien. Nous irons bien. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

« Parce que nous sommes ensemble. »

Alors qu'ils se lèvent, Jaime passe un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre sous ses jambes et la soulève sans prévenir. Cersei laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise avant de s'accrocher à lui.

Il la porte jusqu'à leur lit et l'y dépose avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, » murmure t-elle.

« Oh... tu trouverais bien quelque chose. »

Elle secoue la tête et s'esclaffe doucement avant de se blottir contre lui.

.

Quand Cersei se réveille au petit matin, Jaime a le visage enfoui dans son cou et sa main est posée sur son sein. Un frisson lui parcourt aussitôt le corps et une chaleur familière prend naissance dans son bas-ventre.

Jaime ouvre à son tour les yeux et dépose un baiser sur sa nuque avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit où se trouve sa main.

« Oh... pardon. »

Il la retire mais Cersei se retourne en secouant la tête et la guide de nouveau jusqu'à sa poitrine avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

« Cersei... » gronde t-il, le regard brûlant.

Ils se débarrassent de leurs vêtements avec un empressement maladroit et se pressent l'un contre l'autre comme c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se touchaient jamais. Ils redécouvrent le corps de l'autre, celui qui leur est aussi familier que le leur et on dirait qu'au fond ils n'ont jamais été séparés, ils ne font qu'un en se regardant les yeux dans les yeux et ils réalisent à quel point l'autre leur a manqué, à quel point ils sont véritablement faits pour être ensemble.

Cersei et Jaime ne se lâchent pas du regard quand ils s'écroulent finalement, en sueur, haletants, et entrelacent leurs doigts en savourant cette délicieuse sensation de plénitude qui court dans leurs veines.

Ils sont deux dans cette chambre mais ils se rappellent qu'ils ne sont pas seuls au monde lorsque Tyrion s'écrie derrière la porte :

« Je vous ai connus plus discrets ! »

Et ils éclatent de rire avant d'échanger un nouveau baiser.

.

« Ça te manque ? » lui demande Jaime un soir alors qu'ils observent le coucher du soleil avec Tyrion.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Le Trône de Fer. Ta couronne. Le pouvoir. »

Cersei hausse les épaules parce qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment, au fond, elle évite de penser au passé, aux blessures, aux vieilles cicatrices, à ce qu'elle a perdu, tout ça ne compte pas, ne compte plus.

« Peut-être un peu, » admet-elle. « Je me sentais en sécurité dans le Donjon Rouge. »

Tout ça c'était du vent, au fond, parce qu'il a fini par s'effondrer sur elle comme si toute cette gloire et cette puissance n'étaient que des illusions, des mirages, quelque chose d'aussi éphémère que l'écume.

Elle est assise entre ses frères et ça, ce n'est pas éphémère, c'est un lien inscrit dans leur sang depuis leur naissance, quelque chose de si fort que tous les mensonges et toutes les trahisons du monde n'a pas réussi à le détruire, un rempart contre la solitude bien plus puissant que n'importe quel mur de pierre.

Peut-être qu'au fond, elle est plus en sécurité que jamais.

.

Les mois passent et le ventre de Cersei s'arrondit de plus en plus, elle a l'impression qu'il va exploser, elle a du mal à se déplacer et pourtant elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse parce que cet enfant, ce miracle n'est plus seulement une idée abstraite ou un autre de ses rêves avortés, il est réel, elle le sent bouger en elle et elle ne s'interdit plus de s'imaginer lui donner le sein, l'embrasser ou le serrer contre elle à cause de quelques mots prononcés par une sorcière.

Jaime lui a promis que tout irait bien et elle veut le croire, elle _doit_ le croire.

Un soir, alors qu'elle est assise dans un fauteuil et qu'il a la main posée sur son ventre, émerveillé par les mouvements du bébé, il redresse la tête et dit :

« Épouse-moi. »

Elle écarquille les yeux, bouchée bée.

« Épouse-moi, Cersei. Marions-nous comme nous en avons toujours rêvé. »

« Comment ? Il n'y a pas de Septuaire à Essos et... »

« Nous n'en avons pas besoin, » l'interrompt-il. « Quand les dieux ont-ils déjà fait quelque chose pour nous ? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Tyrion pourra nous marier. Tu seras ma femme à mes yeux, et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Tyrion observe la scène complètement médusé, il soupçonne Jaime de n'avoir rien planifié du tout et c'est peut-être la spontanéité de sa demande qui la rend aussi belle.

« Dis oui, Cersei, je t'en prie, » l'implore t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa main.

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, elle trouve à peine la force de parler et sourit à travers ses larmes.

« Oui. Oui, je veux t'épouser. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. »

C'était un rêve qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient encore jeunes, ils rêvaient d'un monde où ils seraient autorisés à s'aimer. Ce doux songe a fini par s'étioler mais ne s'est jamais véritablement brisé, peut-être parce qu'au fond d'eux ils savaient qu'il finirait par devenir réalité.

Quand il les voit s'embrasser tendrement, Tyrion pense qu'il ne les a jamais vus aussi heureux, alors il est heureux aussi parce que leur bonheur est tout ce qui lui importe.

.

Ils se marient trois jours plus tard. Bien sûr, cela ne sera pas un véritable mariage puisqu'il ne se fera pas sous la lumière des Sept mais ils se fichent de ce détail.

En guise de cérémonie, Tyrion prononce quelques mots et Cersei et Jaime versent chacun du sable dans un bocal, il sera dès lors impossible de séparer les grains tout comme il sera impossible de les séparer. Après cela, ils échangent un baiser et Tyrion applaudit cette union qui serait décriée par tous et qui pourtant lui semble si naturelle, si _bien_.

Ceci n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'a pu être le mariage de Cersei et Robert et c'est tant mieux, ils n'ont pas besoin d'or, de joyaux ou de courtisans, juste de l'autre et de leur petit frère, quelque chose de plus précieux que le plus grand des trésors.

Il n'y aura pas de fête alors à la place, Jaime entraîne Cersei par la main jusque la plage et tous les deux se jettent dans les vagues, ou plus exactement, Jaime se jette dans les vagues et Cersei le suit tant bien que mal.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le mariage dont tu rêvais... » avance t-il.

« C'est parfait, » le coupe t-elle. « Je suis ta femme. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. »

Ils ne savent pas si le goût salé de leur baiser est dû à la mer ou à leurs larmes.

.

« Notre nuit de noces devra attendre, » grimace Cersei une fois qu'ils ont rejoint leur lit.

Elle se sent lourde, si lourde qu'elle doute même de parvenir à se lever le lendemain matin.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » s'esclaffe t-il.

Il dépose un baiser sur son ventre.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que nous avons fait la cérémonie du coucher. »

Cersei rit à son tour.

« Tu es si belle. »

« Je suis grosse, Jaime. Non, je suis _énorme_. »

« Et alors ? Tu portes mon enfant. Tu es belle, Cersei. »

« Menteur. »

« Avec toi ? Jamais. »

Ils sont encore en train de sourire lorsqu'ils s'endorment.

.

« Tu m'as pardonnée ? » demande Cersei quelques jours plus tard.

Elle ignore si ce fossé qui les a si longtemps séparés s'est enfin refermé, elle ignore si elle a véritablement envie de le savoir.

« Oui, » répond Jaime au bout de quelques secondes et elle ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement. Le mensonge, ce sentiment d'abandon, de trahison – c'est du passé, c'est loin, ça ne compte plus.

« Et toi ? »

Quand il est parti, elle s'est promis dans sa colère que jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait.

Encore quelque chose qui appartient au passé.

« Oui. »

Il n'y a plus de fossé. C'est la première chose qui leur vient à l'esprit quand ils s'enlacent, ils ont choisi de laisser derrière eux la rancoeur et les regrets et plus jamais leurs cicatrices ne doivent les faire souffrir.

« Moi aussi je vous ai pardonnés, si ça vous intéresse... » lâche Tyrion d'un ton désintéressé.

Ils rient et tendent chacun un bras vers lui, il n'hésite pas avant de rejoindre leur étreinte et ils se retrouvent exactement dans la même position que le jour où il les a retrouvés dans les souterrains du Donjon Rouge, on ne sait plus les distinguer dans l'enchevêtrement de leurs bras et de leurs larmes et on n'en ressent même pas l'envie tellement ce spectacle est beau.

Tyrion a réussi, il a sauvé Cersei et Jaime, ils se sont retrouvés grâce à lui et il est fier, si fier.

_Pour toujours._

.

Cersei n'a pas peur quand le moment est venu parce que Tyrion et Jaime lui tiennent tous les deux la main, ses deux frères, son sang – ce qui compte.

Jaime l'embrasse sur la tempe et Tyrion lui murmure des encouragements dénués de sens, une stupide prophétie n'a pas sa place dans leur trio alors Cersei la chasse loin de son esprit et continue de pousser.

Quand d'autres cris que les siens retentissent dans la pièce, Cersei comprend qu'elle a gagné, qu' _ils_ ont gagné et qu'un nouveau lionceau vient d'agrandir leur troupeau, quelqu'un qu'elle aime déjà plus que tout au monde.

« C'est une fille, Cersei, » dit Tyrion, émerveillé.

Jaime ne prononce pas un mot, trop ému et effrayé pour le faire, sans doute parce qu'il est en train de paniquer, de se dire qu'il ne sait pas être père, qu'il ne sait pas comment faire, alors Cersei lui prend la main et la serre fort.

« Tout ira bien, » promet-elle.

Cette fois c'est elle qui le rassure, qui les rassure tous les deux, un nouvel espoir vient de naître, une nouvelle chance qu'ils ne gâcheront pas.

Lelia ne connaîtra ni l'or, ni le sang qui ont jadis fait la gloire des Lannister. Sa vie sera simplement bercée d'argent et d'écume et, au fond, Cersei en est soulagée parce qu'elle ne saura pas ce qu'est le malheur, pas avec tout l'amour qu'ils lui donneront.

« Pour toujours, » murmure t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.


End file.
